Unfinished
by ExtremeSaucicity
Summary: In which I found this unfinished snippet thing where Dez wants to perform an exorcism on one of Austin's girlfriends. For Miss-Rainy-Skies.


A/N: Okay, so some back story... I was trying to clear out my folder of old ideas and writing prompts and fics that just never made it, right? And then I ran into this. I don't even know how to explain this to you. I am genuinely so, so confused by this whole thing. I sent it to Miss-Rainy-Skies with the subject line, "WHY DO I WRITE SHIT LIKE THIS?!" And then she laughed so hard she nearly cried and we don't even know. I'm posting this because she talked me into it.

I really can't even begin to explain myself with this one. So just, here.

Warning: There's no beginning and there's no ending... just... craziness.

* * *

Ally scoffed. "Dez hates Amanda more than Amanda hates me."

Austin frowned at that. "That's not true. Dez doesn't hate her." At Ally's _Are you serious? _stare, he relented. "Okay, okay! So he doesn't like her! But, c'mon, he doesn't hate her that much!"

And it was at that precise moment that Dez swept through the room in Priest's robes while holding a cross and a bible.

Austin and Ally halted their conversation to stare in bewildered shock at the redhead, who was standing casually, smack-dab in the middle of the store, despite the insane, and rather offensive, getup.

"Dez?" Austin squeaked, eyes wide, "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Priest robes, uh-DUH," Dez answered.

Ally frantically ran up to him. "What are you doing?" she hissed, "You're scaring off my customers!" It was true, as half the store had left in a huff, offended by the false Priest standing in the middle of the music store.

"I am going to perform an exorcism," Dez declared dramatically.

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other in silent horror before turning back to their inane friend.

"What? Why?" Ally cried hysterically. "And on _who_?"

Dez looked at both of them very seriously before replying, "Amanda."

Austin's jaw dropped and his eyes widened even further. "My girlfriend?" he gasped. "She isn't possessed, Dez!"

"I know that when you look at her, you see a hot girl, but when I look at her, I SEE THE DEMONS FROM WITHIN."

Ally would have laughed had she not been worried about Dez's mental health. "Oh my god, I think I have to sit down," she breathed. At this point, everyone in the store had filtered out upon hearing Dez's proclamation. "And thanks, Dez! For offending all of my customers!"

The redhead beamed happily at her. "You're welcome!" he sang, looking smug and proud, her sarcasm clearing sailing right over his head.

Ally rolled her eyes and plopped down on the piano bench, her shaking head in the comfort of her palms. "Why? Why me?" she moaned.

"Dez!" Austin cried, exasperated, "I told you, Amanda isn't evil!"

"I must rid her of her demons," Dez replied darkly, looking deadly serious.

His friend tried to say something, but was interrupted.

"Guess who got a job at the—WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Three sets of eyes whipped around the room to land on the owner of the booming voice. Nobody was surprised to see Trish standing at the door, looking at Sonic Boom's Priest with abject horror.

Dez was the first to speak. "Oh hey, Trish," he greet casually with a wide smile. However, his dark expression quickly returned as he whispered, "I plan on expelling the demons from within Amanda's body."

She blinked rapidly, trying to digest. "What?" Trish shouted in confusion.

"He thinks my girlfriend's possessed," Austin muttered irritably. He had joined Ally on the piano bench, hunched over with his chin in his palm as his elbow rested on his knee.

Trish wrinkled her nose. "Oh. You're still calling her that?" she asked, a hint if disappointment lacing her voice.

Austin shot up in his seat, taking on a look of offense. "What, my girlfriend? Yes, I'm still calling her that! Because she's still my girlfriend!"

The Latina held up her hands in defense. "Okay! I was just makin' sure! Jeez." She turned to Dez. "I think this is the most offensive stunt I've ever seen you try to pull," she muttered. "So of course I fully support this whole thing." She paused and then added thoughtfully, "Plus, Amanda _is_ pretty evil." She eyed Dez's bible and cross. "Hey, where's your holy water?"

Dez snapped his fingers in annoyance. "Dang it! I knew I forgot something!" He shook his head. "Stupid Dez!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Here," she said, pulling a small glass bottle out of her apron and offering it to Dez.

"Sweet!" the faux priest cheered merrily.

That simple gesture finally snapped Ally out of her stupor. "Uh. Your new store sells holy water?" she asked, sounding baffled.

"And mineral, tap, sea, bottled, sparkling, and rose," Trish listed, ticking them off her fingers nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ally tilted her head to the side, silently regarding her best friend. "And where do you work?"

"H2O Flo'."

She squinted in confusion. "This doesn't seem right..."

"It's a special."

"Yeah, still doesn't seem right..." Ally muttered, pursing her lips.

* * *

A/N: I understand if you feel the need to unfollow me after reading this.


End file.
